


Scars

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both have scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Logan had scars, shadowy silver strips down his back, almost to ephemeral to see. And other scars, more visible but less meaningful, thick ropes down his leg from surfing to close to the rocks, tiny nicks on his fingers from stupid knife play, a shiny burn on the back of his hand from pressing a heated lighter into his skin.

Veronica has scars to but hers were easier, less fraught with memory and pain, shaving cuts and stove burns and the time she cut her hand peeling an orange.

Logan knew all her scars, he'd mapped them with his fingers and his mouth, but he knew that as many scars as they had between them it was the ones that weren't visible that caused the most pain. That pulled and shifted just under the skin and never quite went away. Scars with names like Aaron, Lily, Duncan, Meg, Cassidy and those without names like paranoia and fear and trust.

It was when they compared those scars that they were truly equal.


End file.
